A number of isoindole-type compounds are known in the prior art. Recently, in German Offenlegungsschrift 2,165,651, a group of isoindol-1,3-diones which are useful as herbicides was disclosed. The general formula for the isoindol-1,3-diones is as follows: ##STR2## wherein R may be an aryl, aralkyl or benzyl optionally substituted with 1 to 5 halogen atoms; hydroxy, nitro, cyano, thiocyano, carboxy, halogenated alkyl, alkyl, alkoxy, lower alkylthio, phenyl, substituted phenyl or --O--CH.sub.2 A where A is a phenyl or a naphthyl group, or a phenyl group containing one or more substituent such as halogen, nitro, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy.
Typical of the compounds disclosed in the Offenlegungsschrift is the compound of Structure 1: ##STR3##
Although herbicides such as the herbicide discussed above have proven effective in controlling undesired vegetation advancing technology creates constant demand for improved herbicides.
According to the instant invention novel, improved herbicides have been discovered.